Apparatus for weighing a specimen suspended in water have been used in the past but have required the formation of holes in a table for inserting suspending means for a specimen suspended in a large tub of water supported on a floor. This has required not only a large container of water but the necessity of extending suspending means through openings in a table and tying up a scale and assembly restricted only to this type of measurement.